divina realidad
by mika kagene
Summary: mi nombre es miguel angel,soy un venezolano de 18 años, pero me conocen como mangle... esta es mi historia, no se si soy un heroe... o un monstruo, esta es la historia donde conoci a las chicas pony más dulces de mi vida... pero mi felicidad no es para siempre, mi peor enemigo vino para quedarse... yo, tengo que salvar a equestria y destruir a mi locura... y consigo... mi vida
1. comenzando con el pie izquierdo

HOLA AQUÍ MI NUEVA SERIE DE FANFIC NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR HACI QUE AQUÍ VAMOS…

CAPITULO 1: COMENZANDO CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO

Hola mi nombre es Mangle, soy de pelo amarillo claro,mis ojos son de color marrones, soy delgado, alto, blanco, tengo una camiseta manga larga con bordados únicos, llevo un chaleco negro con rayas blancas y una chaqueta negra cool, mis pantalones son negros tubito , mis zapatos son negros con suela blanca y tiene un diseño de cuadros blancos, se cantar, tengo habilidades únicas, y aquí va mi historia

Un dia estaba jugando en mi ps4 y comiendo chocolate era de noche y era dia de eclipse de sangre, lo mire pero de repente me ciego y levito, despertando en un bosque, guarde mi chaleco y chaqueta y corri hacia la salida pero me golpie con una roca y me manche de sangre mi camisa, al leggar me sostuvieron con una soga y me noquearon y al despertar…

¿?: creen que este muerta esta criatura? –dijo una voz femenina-

¿?: no, el humano despertara dentro de poco –dijo una voz autoritaria-

¿?: pero su magestad su ropa es hermosa y su melena pero esa sangre no le favorece –dijo una voz elegante-

¿?: no..no te preocupes ya le cure… -dijo una voz femenina y timida-

¿?: miren ya despierta…

Al abrir mis ojos vi a 7 ponys?

Mangle: que? Enloqueci? –dije sorprendido-

Celestia: mi nombre es celestia, soy la princesa –dijo una yegua-

Mangle: que? Vi mi muñeca y tenia un brazalete, y esto?

Twilight: soy twilight sparkle y ese brazalete es para que puedas estar aquí como pony, la princesa dio la orden de que te ayudaramos a ir al buen camino, tu quien eres?  
>mangle: mi nombre es mangle royalds, tengo 18 años. –dijo serio y confundido-<p>

Twilight: ellas son rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, applejack, fluttershy y spike –dijo observándolas-

Celestia: bueno me tengo que ir –dijo y desaparecio-

Rainbow dash: mira niño bonito, mas vale mantenerte al margen si no quieres aprender una lección –dijo gruñona-

Pinkie pie: déjenle, hola mangle mira tengo un cupcake –me lo tira en la boca-

Mangle: GRA…CI…AS –dije atragantándome- bien mi aspecto les debe de molestar haci que me transformare en un pony de… tierra?

Dicho esto me transforme en un pony alto blanco, rubio y de ojos marrones…

Todas se quedaron mirándome ante mi nuev aspecto con la boca abierta

Mangle: y… como me veo –dije-

Twilight: te…. Ve…ve..ves muy b..bien –dijo sonrojándose-

Rarity: (wow si que esta guapo) –se sonroja-

Fluttershy: (oh my….) –se sonroja-

Applejack: (santas manzanas) –se sonroja-

Rainbow dash: (oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,) – se sonroja-

Pinkie pie: mangle eres lindo –dijo con cara de sonrojo picaro-

Mangle: jejejeje

Twilight saliendo de su shock nos dijo…

Twilight: bien cada una pasara una semana con el para enseñarle los valores de la amistad….. la primera sere yo, después rainbow dash, después fluttershy, después rarity, después applejack, y después pinkie pie

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. sueños no deseados

HOLA, PUDE VER QUE TENGO 3 PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO QUIERO DESESPERARLOS HACI QUE COMENSEMOS…

RIKIMLP: LO SIENTO ES QUE ESTABA APURADA TENGO TRABAJOS DEL COLE JEJEJE… CREEME TU PROTA SE PARECERA A MANGLE JAJAJA….LO LEI Y DIGAMOS QUE ME GUSTO, PORFAVOR CONTINUA….

RUSSELL SCRATCH06: PUES NO ESPERES MAS XD

LINETH: CREEME SI VA A HABER PELEAS

CAPITULO 2: SUEÑOS NO DECEADOS

Rarity: ( si, puedo estar con el una semana, es el tiempo suficiente para hacer un plan, mientras sweeti bell no interfiera….)  
>flutterfly: (al fin tendre compañía)<p>

Applejack: ( a este muchachito me será útil)

Rainbow dash: (jajaja)-mirada macabra-

Pinkie pie: siiiii haremos cupcakes –dijo contenta-

Twilight: bien, ya es muy de noche y como es lunes empiezo yo, será mejor que vallan a sus casas a descansar –dijo con mirada de "nesecito estar sola para poner mi plan en marcha"-

Todas de mala gana se fueron a sus casas, este estaba con sueño y…

Mangle: espero no ser una molestia, para ti y para tus amigas –dijo serio y con tono indiferente-

Twilight: que? Tu? Una molestia? No como crees, espera tu quiuter mark (o como se escriba) es una nose….. (la marca de la camisa de len que es un mini espiral con ter círculos arriba)

Mangle: me hago la idea de que es…. Bien ya es tarde y tengo sueño… -dijo bostezando-

Twilight: duerme conmigo, si quieres

Mangle: ok

Los dos se fueron al cuarto, y spike dormia en su cesta…

Mangle: buenas noches

Twilight: buenas noches….

En el sueño:

NARRA: MANGLE LOCALIZACION: casa de mangle

Estaba yo en mi casa jugando GTA V en mi ps4 mientras comia unas barras de chocolate, en eso llama mi amigo samael.

Samael: hey mango sabes que dentro de unos minutos va a ser el eclipse de sangre?

Mangle: si y deja de llamarme mango-dije molesto-

Samael: jejeje al fin el mejor momento del 2015, dicen que después de esta será el final el mundo…. Tu crees eso? –dijo preocupado-

Mangle: no, son loso superticiones, nadie elige el final de nuestra vida, solo dios. –dijo con aire evangelico-

Samael: jajaja, alla tu, OH DIOS ESTA EMPEZANDO TE LLAVO MAS TARDE –dijo cotando-

Mangle: AAAHHH con este muchacho…

En eso entra mi hermanita menor Connie…

Connie: oye hermano, mira lo lindo que esta la luna de sangre….

Mangle: no ves que estoy ocupado? –dijo señalando la ultima misionde GTA V-

Connie: si no vas, le dire a nuestros padres que rompiste la mesa mientras hacias "cosas" raras con tu novia

Mangle: que? No te van a creer –dijo con seguridad-

En eso su hermana menor saca una foto que tomo de el

Mangle: PERO QU…..

Connie: primero sírveme leche

Mangle: pero sabes que soy muy malo en la cocina

Connie: foto….

Mangle se fue a la cocina y sirvió leche pero en eso

Mangle: CONNIE SE ME QUEMA EL VASO!

En eso su hermana le tira agua fría

Connie: como coño hisiste para incendiar el vaso

Mangle: no lo se, solo servi la leche y puff se prendio en fuego….

Connie: ok tenias razón eres malo cocinando

Mangle: y que lo digas…

Connie: pero la luna…

Mangle: si ya se…

Se acerca a la ventana ve la luna y…..

"despierta"

Mangle: wow

Twilight: sucede algo?

Mangle: no, solo, un sueño

En eso se levanta y se va a la cocina

Twilight: quieres cereal?

Mangle: si porfa

EN ESO COMEN PERO DERREPENTE TWILIGHT ABRE LOS OJOS AGARRA A MANGLE DEL CASCO y…..

CONTINUARA….


	3. deseos de impulsos

HOLA, WOW ENCERIO A USTEDES DE VERDAD LES GUSTA MLP NO? :D ALGO ME DICE QUE ESTO TENDRA UN ÉXITO ROTUNDO JEJEJE EN FIN ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE LEER LOS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ MI RESPUESTA a y perdón en el primer cap era primero twilight después fluttershy después rarity después pinki después Apple después dash….

EL VAGABUNDO: NO TIENES QUE ESPERAR MÁS

PONY1000TON: CREEME VA A HABER ACCION Y NO SOLO ENTRE LAS 6 SINO CON UNAS 3 REVOLTOSAS POR HAY CREO QUE TODOS SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO.

RUSSELL SCRATCH06: CREEME HASTA YO ME QUEDE CON GANAS, TIENES RAZON VA APRESURADO, ESQUE MAÑANA TENGO UN EXPERIMENTO DE LABORATORIO JEJEJE, Y LEERE TU FANFIC CON GANAS, ESPERO SEA BUENO AMIGO JEJEJE

RIKIMLP: CREEME LO QUE VIENE ES BUENO XDDDD

CAPITULO 3: DESEOS DE IMPULSO

Agarra a mangle del casco y… lo tira al suelo y se le pone encima

Mangle: TWILIGHT QUE TE PASA? –grito asustado y sonrojado-

Twilight: tengo que decirte algo- dijo acercándose a la cara de mangle-

Mangle: (coño, porque tengo que ser un pervertido) –dijo recordando que ama el hentai y yuri-

Twilight: _tenemos que ir a entrenar tus poderes –dijo en susurro-_

Mangel: (póker face) ok –dijo sonrojándose-

Los dos se paran y van rumbo a un bosque cerca del lugar (mosca no everfree)

Twilight: bien empezemos con lo básico, mmm mueve aquella roca –dijo señalando la roca mediana-

Mangle: ok

Dicho esto se transformo en un unicornio (la misma apariencia pero con un cuerno)

Twilight: (dios si que es lindo ) –se sonroja y con su casco se hecha aire-

Mangle: mmmmmmmm, uffff, ammmmmmm, grrrr…. NO PUEDOOOOO –grito con tantos intentos fallidos-

Después de gritar la roca se empezó a mover y emanaba un aura celeste brillante, y twilight se dio cuenta de que el cuerno de mangle brillaba….

Twilight: QUE?! Al parecer puedes usar la telekinesis a través de el enojo y la rabia

Mangle: (cara de coño ya era hora) ehhhh? Si toma la movi –haciendo el baile de la victoria-

Twilight: bien, hay algo malo –dijo preocupada-

Mangle: que sucede –dijo atonito-

Twilight: la moviste con la rabia e ira que sentiste al no poder moverla –dijo aun preocupada-

Mangle: creo poder arreglar eso –dijo haciendo esfuerzo para mover la roca-

En eso su cuerno reesplandecio celeste palido, y rodeo la roca y la movio al frente de ellos

Twilight: mmm muy bien, avanzas rápido –dijo con una sonrisa-

Mangle: jejeje

Detrás de unos arbusto había tres potrillas, espiando

Sweetie bell: encerio, tendremos nuestras cutie mark espiando a twilight y a ese bello semental –dijo sonrojándose-

Applebloom: sip, mi hermana applejack dice que tiene pinta de ser un gran semental ya que es muy pero MUY hermoso –dijo sonrojándose- y parece que no mentia

Scootalo: de seguro es tan guapo que mi hermana llego ayer y abrazo la almohada gritando de la emoción diciendo "WAAAA QUE BELLO, ES MANGLE"

Mangle: has oído eso twi –dijo mirando el arbusto-

Twilight: de seguro a de ser un animalito –dijo sonriendo-

Mangle: espera…. Porque hay unas pequeñas potrillas mirando sonrojadas detrás de aquel arbusto? –dijo señalando con su casco-

Twilight: SCOOTALO, APPLEBLOOM, SWEETIE BELL SALGAN! –dijo sonrojada-

Sweetie bell: porfavor no le digas a rarity –dijo asustada-

Twilight: NO PUEDEN ESPIAR A LAS PERSONAS YA VERA….. –fue detenida-

En eso el joven mangle más alto que ella, casi del tamaño de celestia, la detuvo mirándola con gracia

Mangle: detente twi, son solo niñas, dejalas ser…. Ellas son las hermanas de tus amigas?

Twilight: si –dijo apenada-

Mangle: ya me parece, son iguales de bellas que ellas –dijo sonriéndole a las niñas-

En esto ultimo las CMC se sonrojaron…

Twilight: que quieres decir con igual de bellas? –dijo sorprendida-

Mangle: se a que te refieres…. Todas son preciosas –dijo mirando a las niñas- algo que me encanta es la inocencia de las niñas, no se porque me hace sentir bien, ver lo traviesas que son las menores

En lo ultimo las 4 se sonrojaron nivel Chuck Norris y malpensaron

Twilight: pervertido –dijo mirando a otro lado-

Mangle: QUE ESA CLASE DE COSAS NO (bueno si un poco) COMO CREEN, YO SOY UN CHICO BIEN! –dijo sonrojándose nivel: Chuck Norris fase 8-

Applebloom: analiza lo que dijiste –dijo cerrando los ojos-

Mangle: mmmm….. hou

Twilight: bien es tarde y debemos regresar

Pasaron los días hasta que se acabo la semana y twilight llevo a mangle a casa de fluttershy

Twilight: y aquí vive fluttershy –dijo señalando la casa-

Mangle: muchas gracias, twi, no sabes lo agradecido que me ciento por ayudarme, me la pase genial contigo –dijo sonriendo-

Twilight: hay no hay de que –dijo sonrojándose-

Twilight toca la puerta y aparece fluttershy

Fluttershy: ah.. ho.. hola chicos pasen –dijo sonrojándose al ver a mangle-

Twilight: no gracias fluttershy, tengo asuntos que atender, solo vine a dejar a mangle, adiós cuídense –dicho esto se fue-

Fluttershy: porfavor mangle, pasa

Mangle: muchas gracias fluttershy –dijo pasando- porfavor cuéntame de ti, me intriga tu personalidad tan amable –dijo sonriendo cálidamente, esa sonrisa penetro en los ojos de flttershy-

Fluttershy: (no puedo creer que alguien quiera saber de mi, su sonrisa. Brilla como el sol) pues soy débil volando, y vivo aquí para poder cuidar a mis animales, y quiero ser un árbol (les recomiendo oir la canción el lamento de fluttershy)

Magle: es interesante, cuéntame más –dijo apoyándose la cabeza sobre su palma del casco sonriendo y entre cerrando los ojos-

Fluttershy: -sonrojada- soy algo miedosa, de potra me hacían bullying por eso, soy también el elemento de la amistad y tengo 22 años

Mangle: osea que eres mayor que yo? Pues, eres muy encantadora, y muy linda –dijo sonrojándose-

No se percataron de que ya era de noche y estaba empezando a llover con truenos y SE FUE LA LUZ AMIGOS MIOS!

*trueno*

Fluttershy: AAHHHHH –grito llorando la pobre-

En eso mangle corre hasta ella y la abraza fuerte mente besándola en la frente

Mangle: tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, ya es tarde vete a tu cuarto a dormir –dijo dando una una sonrisa atractiva-

Fluttershy: duerme conmigo tengo mucho miedo –dijo aun llorando-

*trueno* *relámpago*

Mangle: bien (solo espero que no suceda nada)

En eso los dos se fueron a la cama y fluttershy abrazo a mangle y se le pego, el solo sonreía

Fluttershy: contigo me siento segura

Mangle: duerme shy, no me levantare hasta que tu lo hagas (Lo se sono raro) 

Los dos se durmieron, al dia siguiente mangle se despertó por un canto hermoso femenino

Mangle: o por dios que hermosa voz…..

Después…..

CONTINUARA… XD


	4. tu olor es mi drogra

HOLA AMIGOS MIKA HA VUELTO PARA COMPLACERLES Y COMO DE OTRA MANERA QUE CONTINUAR NUESTRA HITORIA Y LO QUE VIENE ES CANDELA PURA…. XDDD BIEN EN FIN. QUE VENGA LA HISTORIA Y VIENE ALGO NUEVO

OPENING DE LA HISTORIA: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Rin y Len Kagamine VOCALOID (quien la canta es mangle "voz de kaito un poco más grave, esa es su voz por si")

CAPITULO 4: TU OLOR ES MI DROGA (que titulo más raro no?)

Se levanto al escuchar una voz y…

Mangle: wow que hermosa voz -dijo el chico rubio-

Fluttershy: oh g-gracias –dijo sonrojándose-

Mangle: de nada –dijo feliz- que sucede porque te sonrojas? –miro su torso desnudo- hou

Fluttershy empezó a oler el aire….

Fluttershy: me dejas olerte –dijo super roja-

Mangle: claro shy –dijo extrañado- "que raro es este mundo y sus habitantes"

Fluttershy se hacerco tímidamente y le olio y cuando termino se sonrojo nivel Chuck Norris y se tapo la boca y salio corriendo….

Fluttershy: ya vengo –dijo corriendo como podía-

Mangle: que raro giiiii…. –se olio las axilas- nop, no son mis axilas –dijo aliviado-

Se vistió se labo los dientes, comio y salio….. Al salir se transformó en Pegaso y todas las yeguas le olían sin parar (a pero claro disimulada mente eh; D ;D ;D) el extrañado siguió con su camino a sweet Apple acrees pero sintió que alguien le seguía y se metió a un callejón y….

Mangle: quien esta hay?! –dijo asustado-

Lyra: hola mi nombre es lyra humano….. –dijo con cara seductora-

Mangle: como sabes que soy un humano…..- dijo impactado-

Lyra: te vi, salir de la casa….. –dijo con un orgullo acosador-

Mangle: (suspiro) bien que quieres –dijo serio-

Lyra: que me dejes preñada –dijo con la lengua afuera-

Mangle: O##-##o ¨ como dices que dijiste? –Dijo sonrojado – "siempre quise perder la virginidad pero weon no con un caballo"

Lyra: hagámoslo –dijo mientras caminaba lentamente-

En eso una pony llega…

Bom-bom: (no la de las chicas supe poderosas XD) lyra que te dije sobre acosar personas –dijo enfadada-

Lyra: eeeeeh pero…. –dijo molesta y triste-

Bom-bom: no, sin peros…. –dijo seria- a tu cuarto

Lyra: ya no tengo 10 años por si no lo sabes

Bom-bom: AH- TU- CUARTO…. –dijo seria y fría-

Lyra se va molesta mientras grita quien coño sabe que XDDD…

Mangle: gracias… como sabias que estábamos aquí? –dijo preocupado-

Bom-bom: pues. Yo. Pasaba…. Por aquí –dijo con una sonrisa-

Entonces bom bom se le acerco y lo olio y se sonrojo… lo tiro al piso y le agarro los cascos y lo prenso

Bom-bom: eres solo mio y haremos el amor aquí mismo y ahora –dijo seductoramente-

Mangle: WHAT DA JEL?! HOY ES DIA DE VIOLAR A MIGUEL ANGEL? (si ese es su nombre miguel ángel "m-an-g-l-e") –grito asustado-

En eso se oyeron como miles de no sé qué coño galopaban rápido y una multitud desenfrenada de ¿yeguas? Estaban hay….

No sé quién coño: yo primero! –grito una chica de no sé qué coña edad XD-

Mangle pensamiento: bien más vale que todo este tiempo de jugar assesine creed den sus frutos –pensó mientras miraba las paredes….

En eso hiso una maniobra a lo puro estilo venezolano y en plan puerco-araña empezó a arrastrarse en la pared, será mejor no preguntar porque ni yo sé cómo, parecía una culebra drogada, el fin…. El caso es que trepo la puta pared al estilo venezolano XD en eso corrió en los techos en plan mariposa mientras parecía un maricon a punto de dar a luz XD (me voy a orinar si sigo escribiendo así) entonces en plan mariposa se cayó sensualmente del techo callendo directo en un bote de basura se paró y corrió a sweet Apple acrees y se encontró con appleblomm

Appleblomm: oye oye oye…. Tu no eres el nuevo empleado de mi hermana applejack? (a se me olvido escribir que en el 2 capitulo mangle le pidió trabajo a ella) –dijo con cara seria- llegas tardee

Mangle: pues ya lo se, es que hoy soy irresistible –dijo con cara de yao Ming-

Appleblomm: bien….. ven sígueme mi hermana esta por aquí –dijo con cara troll-

Mangle: ok –y le siguió-

Pasaron como 15 minutos caminando atreves del bosque de la granja y nada, mangle estaba a punto de creer que se habían perdido pero appleblomm se seguía adentrando…

Appleblomm: upps jijiji creo que aquí no esta –dijo con cara picara-

Mangle: bueno será mejor que volvamos –dijo y se dio la vuelta…..-

VISTA MANGLE:

Me estaba dando la vuelta pero la pequeñaja me agarro de la cola y me dijo que me quedara….. empezó a caminar sensualmente hacia mi y dije…..

Mangle pensamiento: HASTA LAS NIÑAS ME QUIEREN VIOLAR?! DIOS QUE TE HE HECHO? –penso mientras se ruborizaba-

Appleblomm: ahora seras mi novio, y seras solo mio….-dijo mientras se le montaba encima-

Mangle: que quieres que me encarcelen, no soy un pedófilo! (bueno si, un poquito)…. Yo tengo 18 años y tu 10 –dije-

Appleblomm: pero no tenemos que decírselo a alguien, no? –me dijo triste- mi hermana esta fuera de la ciudad…. SE FUE CON RAINBOW DASH Y PINKIE PIE

En eso se oia que una multitud desenfrenada de ojala venados pero coño mi suerte atacando desde tiempos inmemorables…. Estoy más enojado que cuando los niños ratas del mundo empezaron a insultar a elrincondegiorgio por el video lo mejor y peor de willyrex y vegeta 777 hay estaban las yeguas violadoras tratando de agarrarme…. Salí corriendo a la granja de AJ y su hermano entraba…. le grite decentemente….

Mangle: WEON DEJAME ENTRAR QUE UNAS YEGUAS LOCAS ME VAN A VIOLAR DIA Y NOCHE –ok no grite tan decentemente-

En eso cuando entre cerré la puerta con candado….

Mangle: no hay tiempo de explicar tapemos toda entrada y salida…..NOW –le grite-

Big Mac: eyup –y se fue corriendo-

VISTA TERCERA PERSONA:

Los dos potros taparon todo y luego le explico todo…. Pero salto la parte de appleblomm…. Entonces dijo….

Big Mac: bien entonces, tu olor se volvió una feromona…. –dijo científicamente-

Mangle: termine el colegio pero nunca fui bueno en esas clases –dijo preocupado-

Big Mac: *suspiro* la feromona es el olor corporal que sueltan las personas al tener sexo o necesitarlo, aquí lo llaman la época de reproducción –dijo serio- dime te chingaste a alguien-

Mangle: antes de llegar a este mundo en la tarde tuve intimidad con mi novia y no me he bañado

Big Mac: ve con rarity, pídele que te haga ropa y lo más probable es que te la haga y te pida que te bañes…. Pero después de solucionar esto, ella nunca huele este tipos de aire, hace que probablemente te ayude… -dijo serio- vete por aquí, sube por un ascensor, y corre hasta la boutique carrusel….

Mangle: OK –se fue corriendo- gracias big mac

Y hiso lo que big mac le dijo corrió en el bosque pero se trató de acomodar en un árbol para descansar oyo unos pasos calmados y apareció Fluttershy con una taza de (vamos a creerle) te

Fluttershy: hola mangle –dijo-

Mangle: shy hola, q-que haces aquí –dijo preocupado el pegaso blanco rubio de ojos marrones-

Fluttershy: pues vine a descansar –dijo acercándose y se sienta- quieres te?

Mangle: bien "a ella no debe afectarle" –se toma el te- "que me pasa todo se pone borroso, estoy mareado. Que cabrona me drogo" –y se desmaya-

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE:

Mangle: que paso –dijo al ver que estaba amarrado en un árbol, no tenia ropa solo un bóxer gris, estaba transformado en humano-

Flutershy: p-perdon por traicionarte pero me prometieron un tiempo a solas contigo –dijo pícaramente-

En eso aparecen lyra y bom bom

Mangle: NOOOOOOO -grita-

Grito… lo raro tuvo eco y cada vez que el eco pasaba se hacia la voz de el eco más grave…

Y al final apareció una runas con un relog pasando a lado contrario de color rojo y el tiempo se detuvo….

Mangle: que? –hubo eco, todo era color azul-

Se desamarro fácilmente, levitaba con poco, volo hasta su ropa, se la puso y volo hasta la ciudad…. Estaba vacia parecía un pueblo fantasma el no, noto que sus ojos eran azules le cambiaban a verde y rojo, su pelo era blanco, en su pecho estaba el relog con las runas (el mismo de el pato lucas el hechizero XD)

Mangle: que me pasa? –dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo- tengo que ir a donde rarity aggggghhhh – grito-

Se fue pero quiso que todo terminara y la runa se puso al frente de el y se movio de manera normal…. Y todo termino, dejo de flotar se transformó en poni de tierra y entro a la boutique….donde rarity estaba en el caja registradora…

Rarity: a HOLA querido como estas, que te trae hasta aquí? –pregunto-

Mangle: "al parecer no olio el aire, pero no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con Fluttershy" me puedes hacer unas ropas? –dijo preocupado-

Rarity: claro, solo ven

le guio hasta una puerta que llevaba hasta el sotano, estaba oscuro el paso primero después ella y cerro la puerta fuerte, el bajo con cuidado para no caer, pero sintió como algo de metal lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y se desmayo…..

1 HORA DESPUES:

ESTABA ATADO A UNA BIGA SIN ROPA TRANSFORMADO EN HUMANO y…..

CONTINUARA…..

XD XD XD que lol, los deje en suspenso, pero continuare, todo depende si me dejan reviews pasense por mi FEISBUK Facebook nuevo BAY BAY


	5. problemas horribles, a soluciones simple

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE TAL, SUSPENSO? INTRIGA DE QUE LE HIZO RARITY A MANGLE….. SE MEARON DE LA RISA POR ESO QUE TAL SI…

Mangle: quieres empezar o lo digo yo mismo aquí para que no se queden con la intriga, me empiezo a cansar y no quiero que cuentes la historia, mis queridos fans se cansan también e no? Todos ustedes amigos, contésteme en los reviews si quieren saber si era brony pajero o no y si quieren saber de que soy de mika kagene…. Hagan sus propias versiones de la historia y mándelas a mensajes privados y serán capítulos extras…..

SERA MEJOR QUE NADIE SEPA QUE TU ERES MI….. JEJEJ VAMOS…. A Y SI VAN HABER CAPITULOS EXTRAS SOLO QUE USTEDES SERAN LOS AUTORES. PONDRE SUS APODOS EN LOS CREDITOS….

CAPITULO 5: PROBLEMAS HORRIBLES, A SOLUCIONES SIMPLES

Estaba atado a una biga sin ropa y estaba el chico transformado en humano y entra rarity…

Rarity: a valla, valla, valla, veo que has despertado querido Darling –dijo rarity-

Mangle: h-hola rarity –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada-

Rarity: te asuste!, no te preocupes, te moje cuando te desmayaste, solo te quería dar un espanto –dijo sonriendo-

Mangle: y como explicas mi ropa :/ -dijo inconforme –

Rarity: oooh nada solo la bote, era bonita pero estaba dañada –dijo despreocupada-

Mangle pensamiento: menos mal que tengo más en mi bolso –pense calmado-

Rarity lo desamarro y lo llevo para hacerle las medidas…. Pero el se preocupo ya que mientras tomaba las medidas rarity le susurraba alagos. y alagos y palabras verdes

Rarity: *susurro* guapo, hermoso, se nota que lo tienes grande, papi, bello, nene, myprincecharmy….. –le susurraba rarity-

Su *amiguito* se levanto un poquito, y rarity aprobecho y le tomo las medidas al final rarity tardo minimo 26 minutos y hizo la ropa, mangle se fue al probador se vistió pero al salir rarity le planto un beso apasionado

Mangle: esta genial, me gusta –dijo alagado-

Su ropa, el mide 1.90 cm tenia una camiseta manga larga negra, un chaleco blanco manga corta, un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado tubito, y unos zapatos de gala, llevaba sus medias blancas

Rarity: te queda fabuloso querido, si que tengo talento, esto de verdad fue todo un reto –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Mangle: tengo que arreglar algo, adios… -y se fue- PRONTO TE LO PAGARE-

RARITY PENSAMIENTO: claro que lo harás myprincecharmy

Salio corriendo y se encontró con spike… en la plaza desierta…

Spike: wow, wow, wow amigos que te sucedió? Y hey que linda ropa estas guapo –dijo el dragoncito- (aquí tiene 12 años)

Mangle: me acosan y me tratan de violar…. Ayúdame….

En eso a los dos los acorralan todas las yeguas de ponyville (excepto rarity)

Mangle: spike perdóname porfavor –en eso le agarra la cola y lo lanza- BUSCA AYUDA!

SPIKE: HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAA! –y desaparecio-

Twilight: bien quítenle la ropa –dijo-

En eso aparece rainbow, pinkie y applejack y le lanzan agua a todo ponyville (excepto carrusel boutique…. Eso seria una muerte segura)

Fluttershy: que sucedió –dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible-

Twilight: no lo se…..-dijo confundida-

Mangle: esto es lo que paso. Todas era violadoras, psicópatas, que me querían solo para ustedes…..

Applejack: spike me dijo que eras u puto suertudo e hijo de puta no se porque…..

Mangle: pobre hijo de puta…. Haber si me escucha mi grito de guerra y para contactarnos…..

Se puso en posición puso sus dos manos alrededor de su boca y grito a todo pulmón …

Mangle: DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA QUE TU CUERPO ES PA DARLE ALEGRIA COSA BUENA DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA! –grito-

Spike: *a lo lejos* EEEEEEHHHHHH MACARENA HAAAAAYY….. HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA! –grito al ritmo de la canción-

Rarity: vine lo más pronto posible al escuchar la macarena

Pinkiw, dash, AJ, twilight; mangle, shy: *cara en plan que coño?*

Rarity: spike me la enceño –dijo cansada-

Pinkie pie: tiene sentido –dijo bobamente-

El resto del dia hablaron del loco dia cuando un portal aparece y sale nada más ni nada menos que MOLESTIA!

CONTINUARA… PAM PAM PAM!


End file.
